Reflection
by roxy123
Summary: What's it like to look in the mirror and see nothing? Please come and REVIEW!


Reflection.

A/n, this is told from Seto's p.o.v in a diary. Hope you like it. Only short story, written while I had nothing better to do and my bro was screaming around with his friend.

Disclaimer – I watch the show sometimes with my bro but that's as close as I have ever got to owning Yu-Gi-Oh. And I love the film Mulan, but I unfortunately do not own the song Reflection, damn copyright laws. And, the lyrics will say girl, but obv Seto is a guy.

_Song lyrics_

Writing

_Who is that girl I see?_

Have you ever looked into the mirror, and thought who is that? Have you ever looked deeper, almost right through the mirror, right down inside and still wondered why there's nothing there? Why there's just one huge blank. That happens to me every single time I look into the mirror. And how do you cover up the fact that you don't even recognise yourself in the mirror? How do you ignore the fact that who you see in the mirror is a soulless being? Sometimes, I just want to step right through the mirror and go onto the inside and be the one looking out. It might be easier than what I have to deal with out here. I could stay there forever and would be able to find out who I am, what's in me, what I could do other than run some company. Act like a child; try to find my childhood again. Be a normal kid. Be me, not some pompous CEO. Anyone other than who I am now.

_Staring straight back at me._

Ever woken up in the morning and wish that you hadn't? Bet you haven't woken up and have been disappointed with the fact that you're not dead. I get that. It's like I hate to be me. I do. And I don't know what to do about it. The only family I have is my brother and that's it. No-one else cares about me. No-one. At my funeral, the only person who would be there is Mokuba. And no-one knows how much that hurts. I'm on my own, and every time I remember that, it kills me. It makes me want to curl up and stay there forever, I never want to come out. How can anyone cope with that? I exist, not live. I go from one place to another, eat, drink, and sleep. But I don't live. I hardly ever laugh. Maybe I lost my sense of humour with my parents. Maybe I died with them. Maybe the one thing that made me is them. I keep going for Mokuba, I'd never resent him. I love him; I could never blame him for Mama's death. It was the idiots at that hospital. They should've saved her. And Papa. They should've and could've done better.

_Why does my reflection show?_

I don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe I need to. Maybe it'll help. If I go look in the mirror, maybe I'll find myself. Maybe I'll find someone I know. Someone who's worth while. Someone who's worth something. Or maybe I'll never find me. Maybe I'll wonder forever, searching but never finding. Existing like I do now, instead of living. Maybe one day, I can find some peace. Some peace for me to hold to, cling to. Even if it's just a scrap, I'd cling. I would hold on forever. And however long forever is I'd have that. The one thing useless doctors can't take or kill. One thing that could save me. But until then, if then ever comes, I'll exist. Living would be too hard. Mirrors never lie. They see everything, so maybe they show the truth. Maybe I will always be worthless, something that's left behind and forgotten. Something not to be bothered with. Maybe is a very long word, it could last a long time. Longer than me at any rate. Hopefully not Mokuba though, I want him to live. Not follow me. It would be hard to follow me. I want him to live.

_Someone I don't know._

I look in the mirror. I see no-one. Maybe I am no-one. Just a thing. A nothing.

_Somehow I can not hide,_

Maybe Gozabouro was right when he said I was a worthless piece of dirt. Maybe he was right when he said that I couldn't hide from him, from anyone and especially from myself no matter how I tried.

_Who I am, though I've tried,_

Will I ever find who I am? Even begin too?

_When will my reflection show,_

Will I ever be able to look into the mirror and see someone, me? Or will it always be like looking at a blank piece of paper?

_Who I am inside._

Who am I? Will I ever find who I am? Or will the mirror always be blank?

A/n Hope you enjoyed. Any feed back or emotions felt, for instance pity, and please review. Thanks!

Rox.


End file.
